


Hitting the gym, and other things

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Bill Cipher, Adult Dipper Pines, Anal Fingering, Cock Sucking, Drabble, Ficlet, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, bill is dipper's personal trainer, dipper's butt is to die for, does a locker room count????, or something like that, they do the dirty in the locker room, they're like 20 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: Dipper and his personal trainer do the dirty in the locker room.





	Hitting the gym, and other things

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all, to my attempt and beating my writers block! This is NSFW so if you're uncomfortable with sex, then like don't worry, there will be ones with no porn and just fluff!  
> Enjoy and let me know if there's any errors! >;3c

Dipper panted as he ran on the treadmill, sweat ran down his forehead and neck, muscles beginning to ache. He’s only been at it for about 20 minutes and yet he was already getting tired, and yet that was exactly why he was at the gym, engaging in all sorts of physically strenuous activities. That was also why he had paid extra for a personal trainer, somebody to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t slack off and to motivate him to exercise when he didn’t have it in him. Speaking of the man, he was standing off to the side and reminding Dipper that he only had 5 more minutes of this before he could take a short break.

 _’Just five more minutes, c’mon Dipper you can do this.’_ He mentally reminded himself for the umpteenth time that day. He had trouble keeping himself motivated so his trainer, Bill, had given him techniques to keep his eyes on the prize, so to speak. It had helped in more ways than one, since he incorporated it into most aspects of his life, college especially since Dipper had sold his soul to the systems of higher education. He cleared his head before focusing on the end goal, three minutes left until he could rest. He pumped out the last of his energy on finishing his 25 minutes on the treadmill, grinning tiredly at his trainer and gratefully taking the bottle of water that was handed to him.

“Good job today, kid. You’ve improved a lot since I first saw you, soon you’ll be able to do 30 minutes and then an hour, and so on. After the break, we’ll work on the weights, easy stuff so you don’t overwork yourself, okay?” Bill clapped Dipper on his shoulder, sitting next to him on the bench and drinking from his own water bottle. Dipper wiped his face and neck with the hand towel he brought with him, sighing as he let himself relax and recuperate with ice water, listening to the shitty jokes Bill made but mostly rolling his eyes at them. They had a good relationship, instantly clicking the moment Bill was assigned to him as his trainer, Bill made awful jokes and playfully made fun of Dipper but he took his job seriously. He wasn’t afraid to scold Dipper when he found out that he wasn’t doing his stretches at home or eating healthier foods, anything was healthier than frozen burritos and cup of noodles, college wasn’t an excuse!

Dipper was the trainee and Bill was the trainer for a reason, and not just because Bill was fitter than him (okay so maybe a little because of that). He was in good shape, but not excessively so, like people obsessed with bodybuilding, his muscles toned in all the right places and his natural features complimenting his body. His amber-gold eyes framed by dark brown, almost black, eyelashes and golden sandy hair contrasting perfectly with his caramel skin. Though from time to time his dark roots would overtake his secondary hair color and he would take a day off and spend it at the hair salon, his dark brown hair getting dyed back to sandy blonde. Dipper didn’t think that Bill was totally a hottie with a body, not at all. He really hoped Bill thought the flush on his face was from exertion and not embarrassment, he quickly muffled himself in his water bottle, not wanting to say something stupid. 

Time quickly passed and Dipper found himself sitting on a weight bench, slowly lifting dumbbells and harshly focusing on not dropping them on his feet or any other part of him. From an inexperienced perspective, it looks easy, but the first time Dipper lifted one he was slapped with the reminder that the weights were made out of iron and not some lighter material. Bill laughed at him when Dipper complained about his arms hurting for a while, he only looked up when Bill sighed and put his hands on his hips. 

“Kid you’re doing it all wrong. That isn’t the way you lift them, you gotta use _only_ your arms, not your whole upper body. Here, I’ll show you.” Bill shook his head before sitting on the bench behind him, his chest to Dipper’s back, reaching his arms around him before putting his hand over Dipper’s and lifting the weight with his arm instead of his torso like Dipper was doing. Though he wasn’t doing much of the lifting, the moment Bill got behind him his mind blanked and he struggled to focus on anything that would distract him from Bill’s hips against his ass, slowly pressing harder against him. Sure they joked and teased each other but when it was actually happening, it was so much different, Dipper could feel his face flush as he forced himself to focus on the weights he was lifting. 

“See? It’ll take more effort but in the long run, it will pay off and this’ll be so much easier.” Bill murmured to him, not taking his hand off of Dipper’s, instead, his other hand slipped around his hip, gently massaging circles into it. Dipper’s face had to be catching fire by then but he didn’t hear any smoke alarms go off, so he should still be safe unless Bill decided he was intent on murdering Dipper right there with his carefully placed innuendos and charm alone. Dipper swallowed thickly when he felt Bill’s breath against his neck, causing his body to freeze up and breath to come in shaky bursts. Bill snickered before pressing a light kiss to the junction between his neck and shoulder before he got off the bench, stretching his arms behind his back.

“C’mon, no slacking on the job, kid. Finish this rep up and then you’re done for the day! Ain’t that exciting.” Bill smirked down at him, purposely flexing and showing off while Dipper mentally slapped himself back into working order before lifting the weights the way how Bill showed him to. His hands were lightly shaking but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the weights and definitely _not_ Bill, who was still trying to distract him. He finished the rep faster than he’s ever done, trying to escape to the locker room before Bill caught up to him. He could never be so lucky though, especially since he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him back.

“Good job today, Dipper. You did better than I thought you would, it brings a tear to my eye.” Bill chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Dipper’s waist, tugging him close before dragging him off to the locker room. Dipper just huffed as he was toted along like he was Bill’s toy, though he knew Bill was just trying to hurry him up. Dipper rolled his eyes as he was manhandled into the locker room, Bill going to the sink to refill his water bottle while Dipper unlocked his gym locker and got his clean change of clothes, slipping his tank top off and stuffing it into his duffle bag, to be washed later at home. He was halfway through getting his shorts off when hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a toned chest.

“Need some help there, Pinetree?” Bill purred into his ear as his hand wandered south, skillfully getting his shorts off the rest of the way before slipping his hand into the front of Dipper’s boxers and wasting no time in grasping his cock, pumping it until he was hard enough to tent his boxers. Dipper was sure his face was going to catch fire any time now, though he was distracted by the hand that was tightly gripping him, causing moans to slip past his throat and making Bill shove a couple fingers in his mouth. Dipper’s eyes widened as he made muffled protests, squirming in Bill’s tight hold.

“Ah ah ah, you wouldn’t want the other patrons to hear you, now would you? I know you love being loud but you’re gonna have to be quiet right now. Don’t worry, once you get home you can be as loud as you want, Pinetree.” Bill shushed him as he pressed his fingers down on Dipper’s tongue as he started to pump his cock again, grinding his hips (and his own hardened cock) against Dipper’s ass, breaking his own rule and moaning softly into Dipper’s neck. Softly sucking marks onto his skin as he pumped his hand faster, thumb swiping over his slit and spreading the pearly liquid onto his hand, making it easier for Bill to keep pumping Dipper’s cock without lube. Bill panted as he continued, almost letting Dipper finish before he let go and pulled away, Dipper protested with a whine and wiped his mouth of the drool that formed from sucking on Bill’s fingers before glaring at him, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Don’t worry, Pinetree, I’ll get to you in a minute. I just wanted to say how proud I am that you’ve come so far, so I thought I’d reward you for your progress.” Bill smiled sweetly at him before shoving Dipper against the lockers, swiftly pulling his boxers down to his ankles before he got down on his knees, wasting no time in swallowing Dipper’s length. His hand busied itself in shoving his own boxers down and grasping his neglected cock, groaning softly around Dipper’s, while his other hand slid up a nicely shaped ass, squeezing it before quickly shoving his slicked up fingers into the tight entrance. The action caused Dipper to gasp and bite down hard on his lip as he reached down, pushing his hands into Bill’s hair and gripping the soft honey colored locks.

Bill kept sucking on Dipper’s cock, licking the underside and hollowing his cheeks so he could take him further into his mouth, moaning around him and bobbing his head as his fingers busied themselves in Dipper’s ass. Stretching and scissoring him, pushing further inside him and searching out the pleasure button inside of him, taking Dipper’s cock further down his throat all the while. Dipper cried out, gripping Bill’s hair and pushing himself further down his throat when Bill found the bundle of nerves inside him, panting as the fingers relentlessly abused it, pushing against it and massaging the spot. Dipper bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep himself quiet, moans muffled as he started fucking Bill’s face, hands tangled in the man's hair as Dipper pumped his hips against his mouth, whimpering as Bill’s fingers kept busy inside him. 

At this rate, neither of them would last, and Dipper wanted to make sure that Bill finished too. Though he was sure that wouldn’t be a problem, through the fog in his head he could hear Bill’s other hand pumping its owners cock quickly and harshly, trying to keep up with the set pace. Dipper groaned when Bill looked up at him, eyes misty and lips red and swollen. Seeing Bill like that set something inside Dipper off, his hips pumping quicker against Bill’s face and hands tightening in his hair.

“Fuck, I’m so close, you’re doing great.” Dipper relaxed his grip some, running his hands through Bill’s hair, looking down at him lovingly, well as lovingly someone can while getting a blowjob in a locker room. Bill swallowed around Dipper’s cock, glad that he didn’t have a sensitive gag reflex as he deepthroated him, moaning around him and pumping his own cock quickly, practically humping his hand at this point. Dipper cried out a final time, shoving his hips against Bill’s face when he reached his limit, releasing down Bill’s throat before slumping against the lockers, chest quickly rising and falling as he caught his breath. Bill milked Dipper dry as his own orgasm spilled over his hand, making a mess of his boxers, causing his fingers to twitch at the sensation. Carefully pulling away from Dipper, Bill grimaced at the mess on his crotch before quickly standing and getting paper towels, cleaning himself up before he helped Dipper out of his shorts and into his pants, kissing his skin whenever he could. 

“Round two when we get home?” Bill rose a brow at Dipper as he managed to get his hair back into presentable shape, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

“Yeah sure, sounds like a plan.” Dipper smiled tiredly at him, he was sure he was going to fall asleep when they got home, though he knew Bill wouldn’t care, he’d probably join him.

“I meant it when I said I was proud of you for your progress, you really have come a long way.” Bill gave him a sincere look as he brushed a hand through Dipper’s hair, pressing kisses along his neck and grabbing Dipper’s flannel, helping him into it since he was sure the man's muscles felt like spaghetti noodles by now.

“Well I’ll be sure to celebrate later, I didn’t do it myself y’know. I had this really supportive trainer helping me. He has a really nice ass too, would fuck him if I got the chance.” Dipper smirked, wrapping his arms around Bill’s shoulders.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m sure he’d love it if you gave him a blowjob when you got home, he works so hard after all, he deserves a reward.” Bill grinned, pulling Dipper close and hugging him snugly.

“You read my mind, Cipher.” Dipper pressed a kiss to Bill’s lips before pulling away to grab his duffle bag, stuffing his keys into his pocket. “See you after work, handsome.” Dipper winked at him before he left the locker room, heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! They're like, boyfriends so there isn't unrequited love or angst, don't worry.  
> Also also! I'm looking for a beta to help me with my fanfics! SO, if you wanna tell me what parts of my stories I need to change or wanna help me with plot then contact me at my [TUMBLR!](https://williamwigglespeare.tumblr.com)


End file.
